Arms Monsters
The Arms Monsters are the last of three of the 13 Demon Races wiped out by Fangires, whom they hate to be compared to & vowed revenge on the genocide of their races. Though they attacked/helped Bram on a regular basis, the three eventually grew accustomed to his face when the King offers them a chance to be spared. Refusing to execute their friend, they were sealed away into small statues until Bram saves them. However, upon making a Darkness Pledge to Bram, they are marked with orbs on their bodies & their original abilities sealed as they are then placed inside Castle Doran as its caretakers, watching over Scott & the events of the outside world via tarot cards or playing chess or Underworld's Old Maid to pass the time, the later game having a penalty on the loser. As a result of the pact, the Arm Monsters become Vampire King's supporters, protecting the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization by allowing Vampire King to access other powerful forms, possessing their fighting skills & mentality. They can sometimes get directly involved when needed to support Vampire King. During the events of Super Kamen Rider: Electric King & The Demon Warship, the Arms Monsters were briefly possessed by Urataros, Ryutaros, & Kintaros in the 1930s. Wolfgang : Main article: Wolfgang Wolfgang is the human form of the violent & impulsive Garuru, the last surviving member of the werewolf-like Wolfen Race that were decimated by Rook in one of his Time Plays. Like those of his kind, Garuru has heighted senses & uses his claws to rip out human souls from their bodies before eating them. In the human guise of Wolfgang, Garuru sees the world as a place of utter corruption & usually prefers to be within Castle Doran as its lead caretaker, occasionally playing Dogga in Chess or cards & beating him. He usually triggers his transformation by scraping his fingers against the ground. In 1896, Wolfgang is a regular at the Café mald'amour as he enjoys the coffee there. Unbeknownst to the other workers, he begins attacking regulars in secret to feed on them, eventually stopping when his cover was almost blown. Recognizing Lillian as an "ideal wife" to revive the Wolfen Race through, Wolfgang joins the Fangire Hunters & becomes the first user of the Cross System, saving Lillian from the Earwig Fangire & also alerting Bram to his true nature, with the two at odds with each other unless Lillian's in any danger. But after Lillian favours Bram, Wolfgang attempts to get revenge on Rook. He eventually warms up to Bram enough to consider him a friend. Wolfgang is forced to ask for Bram's help, with Dagon, Victor, & Lillian also defeating a weakened Rook together. Unable to kill Bram to save himself (as per the King's offer), Wolfgang decides to leave town. However, he returns to aid Bram & Florence against Dracula but gets sealed into the Garuru Saber. He escapes with the other Arms Monsters because of Bram & runs away after seeing Bram & King fighting. In the aftermath, before deciding to lead the Arm Monsters in keeping Castle Doran from running amok, Wolfgang questions Bram's faith in them as he & the others promise to protect & aid his descendent in his stead later on. This leads to Wolfgang now aiding Scott in the present year, his Garuru Saber form used by Vampire King to assume Garuru Form. Out of the Arms Monsters, Wolfgang supports his current condition as Scott's ally out of respect for Bram, even to the point of directly getting involved sometimes to honor his vows. Dagon : Main article: Dagon Dagon is the human form of the cheerful Basshaa, the 127-year old survivor of the gill-man-like Merman Race. He has a cool yet childish attitude & is able to assume his true form by spinning then snapping his fingers. He can shoot pressurized water bubbles from his mouth & his pupils turn into crosshairs to increase his aim. Basshaa is Castle Doran's housekeeper, assuming the form of a 13-year-old boy in a Scottish schoolboy outfit while using his cunning & telekinetic abilities to mess with his housemates in their games from time to time. In 1896, he lives in human society as a shoeshine boy while aiding Wolfgang out of common interest, though confused by the Wolfen's methods as he should be in hiding & feeding off of humans in secret. When the parlor he lived in closed, Dagon started to work at the Café mald'amour as a greeter until Wolfgang left & became a Scottish Tablet seller when Wolfgang asked for his aid. After becoming unable to kill Bram to save himself (as per the King's offer), Dagon decides to flee. But he is attacked by the King moments later & sealed into the Basshaa Magnum. This leads to Dagon now aiding Scott in the present year, his Basshaa Magnum form used by Vampire King to assume Basshaa Form. Victor : Main article: Victor Victor is the human form of the silent Dogga, the last surviving member of the Frankenstein's monster-like Franken Race. He has unbeatable strength & feeds by grabbing a person & draining the soul out in the form of electrical discharges. He acts as Castle Doran's butler, assuming his true form by pounding his fists together. He can only speak in a slow, monotone voice, & is thus not as talkative as Wolfgang or Dagon, usually having one of them speak for him. In addition to his habit of popping his neck, Victor tends to eat things that are inedible to normal people. In 1896, he lives in human society as a masseur in Dagon's parlor before moving into the Café mald'amour to work there for a bit, falling in love with Lillian after eating her food. When Wolfgang left, Victor joined Dagon to become a Scottish tablet seller until Wolfgang asked for their aid. After becoming unable to kill Bram to save himself (as per the King's offer), Victor decides to flee. After seeing Dagon sealed by the King, Victor attempts to run away, but is sealed into the Dogga Hammer. This leads to Victor now aiding Scott in the present year, his Dogga Hammer used by Vampire King to assume Dogga Form. Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Allies